


Batman und Robin

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Frottage, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pining, partys
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: Die jährliche Halloweenparty der Uni steht an und Johns Clique beschließt, die Kostüme aufeinander abzustimmen. Das Ganze läuft nicht wie geplant, aber glücklicherweise begegnet John jemandem, der ihm den Abend ein wenig versüßt!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XBelladonnaX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBelladonnaX/gifts).



> Für meine liebste Freundin und Betabiene XBelladonnaX zum Geburtstag - alles Gute! :D

„Sieh mal, John, das sollte dir doch passen!“

„Ist das dein Ernst?!“ Zweifelnd betrachtete John die quadratische Plastikverpackung mit dem bunten Kostüm und dem lächerlichen Foto auf der Vorderseite. Ein Junge, der kaum älter als dreizehn sein konnte, war darauf abgebildet, hatte die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt und lächelte stolz in die Kamera.

Mary nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja, das passt doch perfekt! David geht als Batman und ich als Catwoman! Wir sagen den anderen Bescheid, dass wir uns alle als Superhelden verkleiden. Das wird der Knaller!“

„Ich weiß nicht...“ Resigniert griff John nach dem Kostüm von Batmans Sidekick Robin und musterte es mürrisch. Wenn überhaupt, dann war die Aussicht, Mary in dem violetten, hautengen Kostüm der Catwoman zu sehen, das Einzige, was ihn dazu bringen könnte, sich in diese grünen Shorts und die weißen Leggings zu zwängen. Es handelte sich natürlich nicht um die coole Version aus den Spielfilmen, sondern um jene aus der 60er-Jahre-Fernsehserie. Als Robin noch so aussah, wie ein Wichtel, der die Arbeit beim Weihnachtsmann leid war und eine Karriere als Held anstrebte. Oder so.

John seufzte leise und ging Mary hinterher zur Kasse. Sie trug die anderen beiden Kostüme und ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, völlig davon überzeugt, dass ihre Clique der Hingucker des Abends sein würde.

Halloween. John mochte Halloween. Theoretisch. Die Süßigkeiten, die Streiche, die Partys. Mädchen in gewagten Outfits. Ja, sogar die Kostüme, aber bis heute hatte er sich seines immer selbst aussuchen können und war nicht darauf angewiesen gewesen, sich dem Zwang einer Gruppe zu unterwerfen. Aber was machte man nicht alles, um einer jungen Frau zu gefallen?!

Zwei Semester schwärmte John bereits für Mary, die in der ganzen Zeit jedoch in einer Beziehung gewesen war. Nun war sie wieder Single und John sah endlich eine Chance, bei ihr zu landen. Ihre Clique bestand aus fünf Leuten, die in unterschiedlichen Vorlesung oder Seminaren immer wieder zueinanderfanden und die Mittagspausen gemeinsam auf dem Campus oder in der Mensa verbrachten. Da war es quasi vorprogrammiert, dass sie alle gemeinsam auf die große Halloweenparty gehen würden.

Während John darauf wartete, dass Mary bezahlte, sah er sich in dem erstaunlich großen Geschäft für Halloweenartikel um. Neben unzähligen Kostümen für Jung und Alt gab es Masken, abstrakte Ohren, Plastikgebisse und Theaterschminke. Außerdem wurden Kochbücher mit den gruseligsten Halloweenleckereien, Scherzartikel und jede erdenkliche Dekoration für innen und außen angeboten. Es war erstaunlich, dass sich dieser Laden durch den Verkauf von Dingen, die für einen einzigen Tag im Jahr gedacht waren, über Wasser halten konnte.

Johns Blick fiel auf eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die müßig durch eine Reihe schwarzer Umhänge stöberte. John kannte ihn aus dem Modul für Anorganische Chemie, in dem der andere saß, obwohl er angeblich erst im ersten Semester studierte. Es gab vieles an diesem Kerl, das die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitmenschen erregte. Nicht nur seine Größe und der Mopp dunkler Locken auf dem Kopf, die wasserblauen Augen und der starre Blick, bei dem man sich so fühlte wie ein aufgespießtes Insekt. Nein, auch seine Art, mit den Professoren und Kommilitonen zu sprechen, war bereits nach wenigen Tagen legendär. Er nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, unterbrach andere beim Reden, verbesserte ungefragt Fehler auf dem Whiteboard und schien generell darauf aus zu sein, andere gegen sich aufzubringen.

Aber seine tiefe Stimme war mehr als faszinierend. John war sicher, dass er lediglich aus einem Telefonbuch vorlesen müsste, um jede Frau herumzukriegen. Und den einen oder anderen Mann. John war einer davon. Aber das behielt er lieber für sich.

Sein Name war Holmes. Meist mit einem irritierten oder entnerven Unterton ausgesprochen, wenn ein Dozent ihn während einer Sitzung zum Schweigen bringen wollte. Nicht dass Holmes sich davon abhalten ließ.

Wie dem auch sei. Er war offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einem Kostüm, was vermuten ließ, dass Holmes auch auf der großen Halloweenparty auftauchen würde. Schließlich war sie _das_ Highlight des Herbstes und einfach jeder würde dorthin gehen.

John fragte sich unweigerlich, was für ein Kostüm sich Holmes wohl aussuchen würde. Da er augenscheinlich noch nie länger als fünf Minuten am Stück unter der Sonne verbracht hatte und daher außergewöhnlich blass war, würde die Aufmachung als Vampir hervorragend zu ihm passen, dachte John und zuckte zusammen, als Mary ihn mit dem Ellbogen anstieß.

Eilig zahlte er für sein Kostüm, aber als er sich herumdrehte, war Holmes bereits in einem anderen Gang verschwunden.

 

*

 

Die Halloweenparty fand in einer geräumigen Sporthalle auf dem Campus statt. Tische und Stühle standen an den Seiten, so dass es in der Mitte genug Platz zum Tanzen gab. Die Dekoration bestand aus Kürbissen, Geistern und Skeletten aus Pappe, Spinnweben aus Watte und blutbefleckten Bandagen, die von der Decke hingen.

An einer Wand befand sich ein Buffet, das aus jeder Menge alkoholischen Getränken und mitgebrachten Snacks bestand, welche das Halloweenthema aufgriffen. Grüner Wackelpudding mit Augäpfeln, Blutroter Punsch, der mit einer guten Portion Wodka angereichert war, Zuckerzähne, knusprige Finger und vieles mehr. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hatte sich die Band aufgestellt und spielte trashigen Britpop.

John zupfte unglücklich an der roten Weste und versuchte sie ein wenig nach unten zu ziehen, aber es war unmöglich, die grüne Shorts damit zu verbergen. Nicht einmal der gelbe Umhang war lang genug, um ihn nach vorn zu ziehen, ohne John noch lächerlicher aussehen zu lassen. Die weißen Leggings waren keine Hilfe und schmiegten sich wie eine zweite Haut um seine Beine. Aber John war froh, dass sie Teil des Kostüms war, denn ohne sie wäre es unangenehm kühl an seinen Schenkeln geworden.

Zumindest trug er eine schwarze Augenmaske, die zwar nicht verhindern würde, dass seine Freunde ihn erkannten, aber er hoffte, dass die restliche Studentenschaft nicht in der Lage sein würde, ihn auf dem Campus als den Spinner im Robin-Kostüm zu identifizieren. Zusätzlich hatte John die Freiräume um die Augen mit Theaterfarbe schwarz ausgemalt, wie er es in den Filmen gesehen hatte. Nun, _cool_ war dieses Kostüm sicherlich nicht, aber wenn erst einmal David und Mary dazukommen würden, wäre das Trio komplett und John würde sich hoffentlich nicht mehr ganz so grotesk fühlen.

Er schenkte sich etwas von dem blutigen Punsch ein und drückte sich in der Nähe des Eingangs herum, um die anderen Leute aus seiner Clique abzufangen, sobald sie sich sehen ließen. Mike Stamford war der erste, der eintraf. Er hatte sich als _Das Ding_ aus der Comicreihe _Die Fantastischen Vier_ verkleidet. Über einer blauen Hose trug er einen Pullover mit dem charakteristischen Gesteinsmuster, der in eine enganliegende Kappe überging und Mikes kurzes, braunes Haar komplett verdeckte.

Kaum hatte Mike John erkannt, lachte er lauthals los und schlug dem Freund kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Du siehst ja klasse aus!“, meinte er, die Wangen bereits gerötet. John zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Danke, du auch. Wo sind die anderen?“

„Die kommen gleich, David wollte noch eine rauchen. Ich hol mir eben was zu trinken.“

John nickte und lehnte sich an die Wand, den Blick unentwegt auf die Tür gerichtet. Mehrere Studenten kamen an ihm vorbei und grinsten oder pfiffen anzüglich, aber er versuchte sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Als Mary, David und Bill die Sporthalle endlich betraten, sank John das Herz wie ein Brocken Eis in den Magen. Alle drei steckten in hautengen, blauen Anzügen mit einer großen, eingekreisten Vier auf der Brust. David hatte sich wie die Figur von Reed Richards weiße Strähnen ins dunkelbraune Haar gemacht, während Bills blonde Mähne zu der geschickten Haartolle von Johnny Storm frisiert war. Mary war natürlich als Susan Richards verkleidet und hatte – ihrer Rolle ganz entsprechend – einen besitzergreifenden Arm um ihren gedachten Ehemann geschlungen.

Ah. So war das also. Nun, John konnte ihr nicht übel nehmen, dass sie auf David stand und nicht auf ihn. David war groß und muskulös, Kapitän der Rugbymannschaft, angehender Mediziner. Gut, er flirtete mit jedem Rock, der ihm über den Weg lief, aber eine Frau wie Mary würde er sicherlich mit Respekt behandeln. Oder auch nicht. Es ging John offensichtlich nichts an.

Frustriert leerte John seinen Punsch, spürte den Alkohol in seinem Blutkreislauf, den leichten Druck hinter seinen Schläfen. Er zerknüllte den Plastikbecher und warf ihn in einen der bereitstehenden Müllbehälter, bevor er auf die Gruppe zuging. Mike hatte sich unterdessen hinzugesellt, so dass sie nun vollzählig waren. _Die Fantastischen Vier_ und Robin. Wie _un_ passend...

„Du hättest mir ruhig Bescheid sagen können, dass sich die Pläne geändert haben, Mary“, sagte John so neutral wie möglich, aber es gelang ihm nicht, den anklagenden Tonfall in seiner Stimme gänzlich zu eliminieren.

„Oh, tut mir leid, Johnny! Aber David fand es lustiger, dass wir als Superheldenteam gehen und du hattest dein Kostüm ja schon. Es steht dir doch ganz gut!“

„Ja. Danke.“ Von Sarkasmus zu sprechen, wäre eine Untertreibung. Mit grimmiger Miene verfolgte John, wie David seinen Arm um Mary legte und sie näher an sich heranzog, wie er einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen setzte und sie Richtung Tanzfläche führte. Offensichtlich war die Diskussion damit beendet.

Bill und Mike gingen zu dem Buffet hinüber und John folgte ihnen mit einigem Abstand. Er war nicht mehr in der Stimmung, mit den beiden zu sprechen, schließlich hätten sie im Vorfeld ein gutes Wort für seine Person einlegen können, statt unbeirrt mitzuziehen und John in diesem lächerlichen Kostüm auftauchen zu lassen.

John holte sich noch einen Punsch und leerte den Becher in einem Zug bis zur Hälfte. Er nahm sich einen der knusprigen Finger, die aus mit Tomatensoße gefülltem Blätterteig bestanden, und biss herzhaft hinein. Als er sich zu Bill und Mike umdrehte, sah er, wie die beiden bereits zwei Frauen angesprochen und zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatten. Resignierend füllte John seinen Becher erneut und suchte sich eine relativ dunkle Stelle, von der aus er einen guten Überblick über den Raum hatte, ohne den gaffenden Blicken der Anwesenden ausgesetzt zu sein.

Mittlerweile war es ziemlich voll und die Monster und Superhelden, Piraten und Vampire tanzten zum Geschrammel der E-Gitarren und dem leicht aus dem Takt geratenen Schlagzeug, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Die Luft war stickig und angereichert mit dem Geruch von Schweiß und Alkohol.

„Sie hat das von Anfang an geplant.“

Verwundert drehte sich John in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Aus der dunklen Ecke, kaum zwei Schritt von ihm entfernt, trat eine große Gestalt. Der blaugraue Polyesteranzug schmiegte sich eng an kantige, lange Gliedmaßen. Die Shorts, Stiefel, Handschuhe und die Halbmaske, welche in ein langes Cape überging, waren dunkelblau. Zwei spitze Ohren an der Seite der Maske ragten gen Himmel. Um die Taille hing der charakteristische gelbe Allzweckgürtel und auf der Brust prangte die berühmte Silhouette einer Fledermaus in einem gelben Oval.

 _Batman_. Aber nicht irgendein Batman-Kostüm – sondern das gleiche, das Mary ursprünglich für David gekauft hatte.

„Was?“

„Sie hat nach einem Partnerkostüm für sich und ihren Freund gesucht. Reed und Susan Richards sind verheiratet. Batman und Catwoman hatten lediglich in beinahe allen Adaptionen der Comicserie eine Affäre oder fühlten sich zumindest stark zueinander hingezogen.“

Die dunkle Stimme des Sprechers hatte die unglaubliche Eigenschaft, bis in Johns Knochenmark zu sickern und dort die seltsamsten Vibrationen zu verursachen. Und auch wenn von dem Gesicht nur die untere Hälfte zu sehen war, so war der Schwung dieser Lippen doch unverkennbar.

John schluckte schwer. Es war Holmes. Keine Frage.

„Aha.“

Batman lehnte sich neben John an die Wand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hatte seinen gefürchteten starren Blick auf John gerichtet. Dieser sah jedoch krampfhaft auf die Tanzfläche, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was für einen Effekt die Anwesenheit des anderen auf ihn hatte. Die leichte Rötung auf seinen Wangen konnte John sicherlich dem Alkohol zuschreiben, falls irgendjemand fragen sollte.

John hatte sich schon immer sowohl von Frauen als auch von Männern angezogen gefühlt, auch wenn Letzteres relativ selten vorkam. Aber von Holmes ging etwas aus, das John von Anfang an in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Nach außen mochte er einen arroganten und unnahbaren Eindruck machen, aber Tatsache war, dass das Johns Neugier nur vergrößert hatte. Er wollte allzu gern wissen, was für ein Mensch hinter dieser Fassade steckte. Bisher hatte er jedoch nie den Mut gehabt, Holmes anzusprechen, musste er doch eine barsche Abfuhr erwarten. Er kannte ja nicht einmal seinen Vornamen.

Batman rückte etwas näher und beugte sich soweit zu John hinunter, dass er über die laute Musik hinweg direkt in dessen Ohr flüstern konnte. „Dabei ist doch allgemeinhin bekannt, dass die wirklich wichtige Beziehung in der Serie jene zwischen Batman und Robin war.“

John erschauerte. Der warme Atem des anderen schlug gegen seinen Hals und produzierte eine prickelnde Gänsehaut, die sich in Windeseile bis zu seinen Zehenspitzen hinunter arbeitete. Er warf einen nervösen Seitenblick in glasklare blaue Augen und gab einen Ton von sich, von dem er später behaupten würde, ihn nie gemacht zu haben.

Batmans Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. „Wollen wir hier verschwinden?“

Johns Zunge huschte hervor und benetzte seine Lippen, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Sein Blick fiel wie von selbst auf Batmans Mund. Er blinzelte nervös und hangelte sich wieder hinauf zu den blauen Augen. Sicherlich hatte er das falsch verstanden. Holmes wollte ihn nur von dieser Party wegbringen, nachdem Johns Freunde ihn so offensichtlich haben auflaufen lassen. Er spielte den guten Samariter. Ganz in der Rolle des verkörperten Superhelden.

Oder?

„I-ich...“

„Du hast auch sehr schöne Lippen und ich möchte sie wirklich gern küssen.“

Okay. Das war deutlich. John schluckte gegen die plötzliche Trockenheit in seiner Kehle an. Dass Holmes ihn im Kurs wahrgenommen hatte, bezweifelte John, schließlich saß Holmes in der vordersten Reihe und widmete sich den anderen Studenten lediglich, um ihnen zu widersprechen. John gehörte jedoch zu den stilleren Teilnehmern auf den hinteren Plätzen, nah beim Ausgang, damit er nach dem Seminar direkt das Weite suchen konnte.

Das hieß im Umkehrschluss, dass Holmes einfach nur auf ein wenig Spaß mit einem Fremden aus war und den lustigen Zufall der zusammenpassenden Kostüme als Anlass nahm, ausgerechnet mit John zu flirten. Aber war John betrunken genug, um auf der großen Halloweenparty der Uni mit einem anderen Mann herumzumachen und das Risiko einzugehen, dabei erwischt zu werden? Vielleicht noch nicht ganz.

Entschlossen leerte John seinen Becher und ließ ihn kommentarlos zu Boden fallen. Schon besser. Er griff nach dem dunkelblauen Stoff um Batmans Hals und zog ihn in einen Kuss. Mit ein wenig Genugtuung nahm er den überraschten Laut wahr, den Gothams dunkler Ritter von sich gab, als er ihm die Zunge in den Mund schob und ihn gleichzeitig in die dunkle Ecke drängte.

Holmes fing sich jedoch schnell, legte eine Hand in Johns Nacken und die andere in sein Kreuz, hielt ihn dicht an sich gedrückt und erwiderte den Kuss ungezügelt. Die vollen Lippen, das warme Innere des Mundes, die raue Zunge; die abgehackten Atemzüge und das leise Seufzen, bei dem John nicht sicher war, ob es von ihm oder von Holmes kam, jagten lustvolle Schauer über seine Nervenbahnen.

John hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob Holmes regelmäßig auf Partys ging und den erstbesten Mann in eine dunkle Ecke zog, um ihn besinnungslos zu küssen, aber verflucht sollte er sein, wenn er sich diese Chance entgehen ließ. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Batman ihn mit dem Rücken zur Wand gedreht und seine Handgelenke gegriffen. Er hielt sie auf Kopfhöhe fest, so dass John sich ohne großen Kraftaufwand nicht herauswinden konnte, und plünderte Johns Mund mit einer teuflisch geschickten Zunge.

Als Batman sich ein paar wenige Zentimeter distanzierte, sah John die vergrößerten Pupillen des anderen und den leichten Hauch Röte, der sich auf die blassen Wangen geschlichen hatte. Seine Augen glühten regelrecht vor Verlangen und John konnte nichts weiter tun als ein ersticktes Wimmern von sich zu geben, als Batman sich hinunterbeugte und mit Zähnen und Zunge über seinen Hals fuhr.

Wie von selbst lehnte John seinen Kopf nach hinten, um Batman mehr Raum zu geben und die wunderbare Reizung zu genießen. Doch wenige Sekunden später richtete Batman sich wieder auf, um John erneut zu küssen und dessen Beine mit seinem Fuß auseinanderzuschieben. Fordernd drängte Batman seinen Schritt gegen Johns, ließ ihn die deutliche Ausbuchtung in seiner dunkelblauen Shorts spüren und John keuchte verhalten in den anderen Mund. Oh, das fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

In Johns Leiste kribbelte es vielversprechend, aber sein Alkoholpegel hatte die Reaktionen seines Körpers verlangsamt, so dass sein Penis zwar neugierig zuckte, sich jedoch nur langsam versteifte. Ein Glück, denn wenige Schritt von ihnen entfernt ertönte plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme.

„John?“

John verkrampfte augenblicklich. Er sah mit großen Augen in Batmans Gesicht. Das Herz raste in seiner Brust – auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob es an der Angst lag, ausgerechnet von Mary erwischt zu werden oder an den besten Küssen, die er jemals erlebt hatte.

Holmes schien den Konflikt zu erkennen, auch wenn er ihn vermutlich fehlinterpretierte. Er entließ Johns Handgelenke und trat einen Schritt zurück, darauf bedacht, weiterhin im Schatten zu bleiben. Mit einer Handbewegung gab er John zu verstehen, dass er gehen könne. John biss sich auf die Lippen, nickte knapp und schob sich an Batman vorbei, um zu Mary zu gehen.

„Ich bin hier.“

„Ah, gut. Wir wollen weiter! Die Party hier ist stinklangweilig und die Band ist einfach grottenschlecht. Es gibt noch eine andere Halloweenparty, wo mehr los sein soll. Die anderen warten schon draußen“, erklärte Mary und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu, ohne sich davon zu überzeugen, dass John ihr folgte.

John warf noch einen letzten Blick in die dunkle Ecke, konnte jedoch nicht einmal die Silhouette von Batman ausmachen. Widerstrebend folgte er Mary aus der Halle.

 

*

 

Die zweite Party fand in einer Bar in der Nähe des Campus statt. Die meisten Gäste waren Studenten, die in den nahegelegenen Wohnheimen lebten, aber es gab auch ein paar ältere Männer und Frauen, die sich den Platz nicht streitig machen lassen wollten. Es war um einiges lauter als in der Sporthalle. Zombies und Werwölfe grölten und tranken um die Wette, spielten Dart oder Billard, tanzten und knutschten hemmungslos.

John war etwas überfordert mit so vielen Menschen auf engstem Raum, zumal er noch immer Holmes’ Lippen auf seinen zu spüren glaubte und sich bittere Enttäuschung in seinen Eingeweiden breitmachte, weil er nicht bei ihm geblieben war.

Mike prostete John mit seinem rotgefärbten Bier zu und erzählte ihm und Bill von einer Dozentin, der er letztens zufällig begegnet war und die er auf einen Kaffee eingeladen hatte. Die anderen beiden waren schon ziemlich angeheitert und lachten viel, aber John brachte kaum mehr als ein Schmunzeln zustande.

David und Mary waren auf die andere Seite der Nische gerutscht und küssten sich ungeniert. Mary hatte ein Bein über Davids Schoß geworfen und drückte ihren Busen gegen seinen Arm, während er verspielt an ihren Lippen knabberte. Genervt verdrehte John die Augen. Warum er überhaupt mit der Gruppe mitgegangen war, konnte er sich im Nachhinein wirklich nicht erklären.

Er griff nach ein paar Pommes frites, die sie zum Bier bestellt hatten, tunke sie in Ketchup und schob sich drei Stück gleichzeitig in den Mund. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, beobachtet zu werden und tatsächlich – als er seinen Blick durch die Spelunke wandern ließ, entdeckte er den Schuldigen.

Nicht weit von ihrer Nische entfernt stand Holmes – _Batman_ – neben der laut plärrenden Jukebox und trank einen Preiselbeeren-Cidre. Johns Eingeweide machten einen wagemutigen _Salto mortale_ und ließen ihn vermutlich äußert dämlich grinsen. War Holmes ihm gefolgt oder hatte diese Party ohnehin auf seinem Abendprogramm gestanden?

John sah, wie Batman an einer der kleinen Taschen an seinem gelben Gürtel nestelte und eine Münze zutage beförderte. Er warf sie in die Jukebox und wählte den nächsten Song. _The Ronettes_ sangen _Be My Baby_ und John konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und hangelte nach seinem Bierglas, als Bill ihm unsanft den Ellbogen in die Seite trieb. Bier schwappte über den Glasrand auf Johns weiße Leggings.

„Hey! Pass doch auf...“, blaffte John und nahm eine der Papierservietten vom Tisch, aber sie war bereits mit Ketchup beschmiert.

„Was’n so witzig?“, wollte Bill wissen, der sein Ungeschick nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Äh... nichts... ich geh das mal auswaschen. Will noch jemand was trinken? Nein? Gut!“ Ohne tatsächlich auf eine Antwort zu warten, rutschte John aus der Nische heraus und ging zu Batman hinüber. Mit jedem Schritt donnerte das Herz gegen seine Rippen.

Kurz bevor er Batman erreichte, verließ John der Mut und er kam stattdessen vor der Jukebox zum Stehen. Schamesröte schoss ihm in die Wangen. In dem Versuch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, studierte er hochkonzentriert die Liste der Songs, aber in diesem Moment erschienen ihm sämtliche Titel fremd. Zu abgelenkt war John von der reinen Präsenz des anderen Mannes kaum eine Armlänge zu seiner Rechten.

Batman hatte sich kein Stück gerührt. Weder Überraschung noch Empörung spiegelten sich in seiner Haltung wider, nachdem John ihm im letzten Augenblick ausgewichen war. Nun stieß er sich von der Wand ab, ging hinter John vorbei – so nah, dass seine Schulter John streifte – und verschwand hinter einer Schwingtür, die vermutlich zu den Toiletten führte.

John biss sich auf die Lippen. Sollte er es wagen? Ein Blick zu seinen Freunden bestätigte, dass er offensichtlich nicht vermisst wurde. Also ging er Batman hinterher. Die Scharniere quietschten, als die Tür hinter John hin und her schwang. Links befanden sich die Herren- und Damentoiletten, rechts eine Tür mit der Aufschrift _Privat_. Sie war nur angelehnt.

John zögerte einen Moment, entschied sich dann aber doch, erst in den rechten Raum zu gucken. Falls sich ein Angestellter des Pubs darin befinden sollte, würde er sich schlicht und ergreifend entschuldigen und sein Versehen auf den Alkohol schieben. Entschlossen drückte John die Tür auf, als sich eine Faust um sein Handgelenk schloss und ihn schwungvoll ins Innere beförderte.

Erschrocken wirbelte John herum. Über ihm hing eine nackte Glühbirne und beleuchtete die knapp drei Quadratmeter, die mit Regalen und Kartons vollgestellt waren. Batman stand vor der Tür und ließ seinen Blick über John wandern, blieb schließlich an dem rosafarbenen Bierfleck hängen.

„Das solltest du auswaschen.“

Gott, diese Stimme. John lachte hilflos. „Nun, ich war gerade auf dem Weg...“

„Mhmmm...“, brummte Batman wenig überzeugt und kam einen Schritt auf John zu. „Aber wo du schon mal hier bist... können wir auch da weitermachen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben.“

Glaskonserven klirrten leise, als John gegen eines der Regale gedrängt und geküsst wurde. Eine Hand legte sich an seinen Hinterkopf, um zu verhindern, dass er sich an den metallenen Einlegeböden stieß. Die andere Hand schlang sich ohne zu zögern um seine Taille und brachte die beiden Körper näher zusammen.

John seufzte leise und legte seine Arme um die Schultern des anderen Mannes, vertiefte den Kuss mehr als bereitwillig. Der Geschmack von süßen Preiselbeeren breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Batman küsste sich unaufhaltsam über seine Wange, den Kiefer, den Hals, bis er an den Kragen des gelben Umhangs stieß, leckte einen langen, nassen Streifen hinauf zu Johns Kinn und fing erneut dessen Lippen ein.

„Ich mag es, dich zu küssen...“, raunte Batman und fuhr fort, seine Hand über Johns Rücken gleiten zu lassen.

„Ja? Ich mag es auch.“

Das warme Kribbeln, das durch sämtliche Fasern in Johns Körper prickelte, sammelte sich zunehmend in seiner Leiste und ließ seinen Penis anschwellen. Zu gern hätte er in die dunkelbraunen Locken gegriffen und Holmes’ Kopf an sich herangezogen, aber die Kapuze des Kostüms verhinderte es. Er drückte seinen Rücken durch, um sich so dicht wie irgend möglich an den anderen zu drängen und ihn seine Lust spüren zu lassen.

Batman reagierte augenblicklich und versenkte seine Finger in Johns Pobacken. Johns Atem stockte, bevor ein lustvolles Keuchen aus seiner Kehle brach. Mit einer geschickten Drehung seines Beckens rieb er sich erst an der großen, behandschuhten Hand, dann an Batmans Schritt, seufzte dabei begehrlich in den offenen, verheißungsvollen Mund.

Das alles fühlte sich viel zu gut an. Gefährlich gut. Es machte geradezu süchtig. Die großen Hände, die weichen Lippen und die geschickte Zunge... wie sollte John das alles je aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er genug getrunken hatte, um am nächsten Morgen einen gnädigen Filmriss zu haben, der ihn all dies vergessen lassen würde. Oder aber er würde sich Holmes stellen müssen. Denn zu wissen, wie dieser Mann küsste, wie sich seine Erregung anfühlte und so zu tun, als wäre das alles nie geschehen, erschien John vollkommen unmöglich.

„Bitte sag mir, dass das ein zweiteiliges Kostüm ist oder muss ich dich aus dem ganzen Teil herausschälen, bevor ich dich nackt sehen kann?“ Die dunkle Stimme war wie flauschiger Samt auf Johns Trommelfell.

Glücklicherweise war es tatsächlich ein Zweiteiler, da es sonst ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen wäre, schnell aus dem Kostüm herauszukommen. Der kühle Stoff der Handschuhe stand in einem ansprechenden Gegensatz zu der Hitze, die sich in John angestaut hatte. Gänsehaut überzog Johns Arme, als Batmans Finger unter das rote Oberteil schlüpften und über den nackten Bauch wanderten, als sie sich in den Hosenbund schoben und _zogen_.

„Warte!“ Schon im nächsten Augenblick hätte sich John am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Was ging nur in ihm vor, ausgerechnet in diesem Moment eine Unterbrechung zu fordern, bloß weil er wusste, wen er vor sich hatte, sein Partner aber nicht?

„Ich kenne noch nicht mal deinen Namen.“ Vielleicht hatte er die Stimmung damit ruiniert, aber vielleicht... vielleicht würde Holmes... John wusste nicht, ob er diesen Gedanken weiterdenken sollte oder lieber nicht.

Batman schmunzelte, ein erheitertes Funkeln in den glasklaren Augen. „Wayne, Bruce Wayne.“

„Haha, sehr komisch!“, kommentierte John mit reichlich Sarkasmus in der Stimme, aber es fehlte jede Schärfe.

Batman griff mit Zeigefinger und Daumen nach Johns Kinn und hob es ein Stück an. Er setzte einen einzigen, zärtlichen Kuss auf die geröteten Lippen und sah John einen langen Moment in die Augen, ehe er weitersprach. „Namen sind in Nächten wie diesen nicht wichtig.“

Unweigerlich schluckte John gegen den Kloß an, der sich in seinem Hals manifestiert hatte. Das hieß dann wohl, dass ein weiteres Treffen ausgeschlossen war. Holmes hätte es kaum deutlicher sagen können. Gut, dann sollte es wohl so sein. Zumindest hatte John nun keinen Grund mehr, sich zurückzuhalten. Er würde nehmen, was er kriegen konnte und er würde es verdammt noch mal genießen!

Batmans Lippen wanderten langsam über Johns Hals, saugten sich knapp unter dem Ohr an der dünnen Haut fest. Die vorwitzige Zungenspitze glitt über die Halsschlagader und jagte ein Kribbeln durch Johns Körper, das sich augenblicklich in dessen Leiste sammelte. Mit stolpernden Atemzügen verfolgte John, wie Batmans Hand erneut nach seinem Hosenbund griff und hineinschlüpfte.

Der Stoff der Handschuhe war weich und kühl auf der glühenden Erektion. Ungeduldig zerrte Batman an der grünen Shorts, bis sie weit genug über die Hüften gerutscht war, dass Johns Penis herausragte. Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen schob Batman Johns Vorhaut vor und zurück und küsste das leise Seufzen von Johns Lippen.

John konnte nicht fassen, was gerade geschah. Dass er ausgerechnet mit Holmes in einer winzigen Abstellkammer stand und sich anfassen ließ. Es war unglaublich. Aber sein Körper war mit der Entwicklung des Abends äußerst zufrieden und reagierte mehr als enthusiastisch auf die gekonnte Stimulation.

Präejakulat sammelte an der Spitze von Johns Eichel und machte das Gleiten geschmeidiger. Bei einer besonders reizvollen Drehung der Faust, warf John seinen Kopf nach hinten und schlug gegen den Regalboden. Das Scheppern hallte an den Wänden des kleinen Raums wider und ließ beide Männer zusammenfahren.

„Vorsicht.“ Lachend strich Batman mit der freien Hand über Johns Nacken und küsste ihn.

„Nichts passiert“, erwiderte John und langte nach Batman. Er wollte auch anfassen, auch streicheln und unanständige Laute aus dem anderen herauslocken. Er wollte ihn Haut auf Haut spüren, sich an ihm reiben, bis sie beide den Verstand verloren.

Sie glucksten, als John seine Finger in den gelben Gürtel hakte und vergeblich nach dem Verschluss suchte. Batman erbarmte sich schließlich und öffnete ihn selbst, ließ ihn zu Boden fallen, auch wenn er dafür einen Moment von John ablassen musste. Sein schwelender Blick wanderte von oben bis unten über Johns Gestalt und John hätte sich womöglich lächerlich fühlen sollen – verkleidet als eine Comicfigur im Abstellraum eines Pubs mit halb heruntergelassener Hose und erigiertem Penis. Aber das tat er nicht.

„Mach schon“, forderte er stattdessen und griff gleichzeitig nach dem Bund der nachtblauen Shorts. Grinsend half ihm Batman dabei, die Stoffe weit genug hinunter zu schieben, um die Erektion darunter zu befreien. Aber als Batman sich an John schmiegte und sie beide umfassen wollte, wurde schnell deutlich, dass der Unterschied in ihrer Körpergröße ein Problem darstellte.

Vor sich hinmurmelnd sah Batman sich um. Direkt neben ihnen standen zwei übereinandergestapelte Kartons vor dem Regal. Batman öffnete die Lasche des obersten und warf einen Blick hinein. Es befanden sich lauter Büchsen darin.

„Perfekt, das sollte gehen.“ Er schloss den Karton wieder und schlang beide Arme um Johns Taille, hob ihn trotz widerstrebendem Quieken hoch und setzte ihn mit dem blanken Hintern auf dem Karton ab.

„Hey!“ John versuchte möglichst erbost zu klingen, aber seine Beschwerde ging in ein haltloses Kichern und kurz darauf in lustvolles Stöhnen über, als Holmes Johns weiße Leggings bis zu dessen Knöcheln herunterzog, sich zwischen Johns Knie stellte und beide Erektionen in eine große Hand nahm. John fluchte leise, als Batmans Eichel über sein Frenulum rieb und reine Lust durch seinen Körper blitzte. Es fühlte sich großartig an!

Halt suchend stützte sich John mit einer Hand auf dem Karton ab und griff mit der anderen in Batmans Nacken. Auf diese Art hatte er die Möglichkeit sein Becken zu bewegen und in die behandschuhte Faust zu stoßen. Er sah, wie sich Batmans Mund zu einem lautlosen Stöhnen öffnete und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran, saugte die volle Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und gab sie erst wieder frei, als er selbst ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Batman legte seine Stirn an Johns und sah auf die Hand hinab, die sie beide umklammert hielt und mit pumpenden Bewegungen gezielt stimulierte. Beide Erektionen waren gerötet und glänzten feucht und John konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie sahen einfach perfekt zusammen aus. Die prickelnde Erregung zog sich durch seinen gesamten Körper und ließ ihn fester gegen den anderen stoßen. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, obwohl er diese wunderbare Spannung zwischen ihnen am liebsten für Stunden aufrechterhalten hätte.

Der Arm, mit dem er sich abstützte, war jedoch nicht von der Anstrengung begeistert und protestierte bereits schmerzhaft. Daher lehnte sich John zurück auf die Ellbogen, legte den Hinterkopf auf die Kante des Regalbodens und spreizte seine Knie soweit es ihm mit den zusammengebundenen Knöcheln möglich war. Nun konnte er seine Hüften wieder nach oben stoßen.

„ _Hnng_... das ist so heiß“, seufzte Batman und drängte sich fordernder gegen John. Als er mit der freien Hand zwischen ihre beiden Körper griff und Johns Hoden sanft massierte, stöhnte John ungehalten auf. Mit dem Daumen glitt Batman über die sensible Haut und reizte zusätzlich das Perineum.

„Oh, f... _ah!_ Ich... ich komme!“ Johns Muskeln spannten sich an, kontrahierten und ein milchig weißer Streifen Sperma nach dem anderen benetzte seinen Bauch und den roten Wams seines Kostüms. Er biss sich so fest in die Unterlippe, dass garantiert ein Abdruck zurückbleiben würde und spürte der Ektase nach, die sich in kleinen zitternden Wellen durch jede Faser seines Körpers arbeitete, bis er erschöpft zurücksank.

Schwer atmend öffnete er die Augen und sah zu Batman auf, der ihn mit stark geweiteten Pupillen aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. Unweigerlich schoss John Schamesröte in die Wangen, aber der Gedanke, dass Holmes mochte, was er sah, vertrieb das Gefühl der Bloßstellung fast im gleichen Moment.

Unsicher streckte John seine Hand aus, um Holmes bei seinem Erlös zu helfen, doch der dunkle Ritter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Bleib so“, raunte er und intensivierte die pumpende Bewegung an seiner Erektion, ließ sie immer wieder in seiner Faust verschwinden. Er atmete abgehackt durch den Mund, den Blick unentwegt auf John gerichtet. Der Anblick war mehr als betörend und John spürte ein lustvolles Zucken in seinem Penis, als wäre er nicht erst vor wenigen Sekunden gekommen.

Batmans Linke griff Halt suchend in Johns Oberschenkel, drückte ihn gleichzeitig ein wenig weiter nach außen. Als er schließlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, unterdrückte er erfolglos ein dunkles Stöhnen und ergoss sich auf Johns schlaffen Penis und den bereits besudelten Bauch. Er lehnte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, rieb noch immer langsam über die sensible Haut und seufzte leise.

John lächelte erschöpft und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und auch Batman verzog schalkhaft den Mund. Doch als John an sich hinuntersah konnte er nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich glaube, jetzt sollte ich wirklich was unternehmen!“

„Einen Moment“, erwiderte Batman und zog die dunkelblauen Shorts wieder hoch. Sein Kostüm hatte bei der ganzen Aktion offensichtlich so gut wie keinen Schaden genommen. Er hob den gelben Gürtel vom Boden auf, legte ihn um und öffnete eines der Täschchen. Daraus holte er ein paar lose Taschentücher hervor, die er John reichte.

Dieser bedankte sich amüsiert und fing an, die feuchten Spuren von seinem Körper zu wischen. Nachdem das geschafft war, pfriemelte er an den weißen Leggings und zog sie über seine Beine, stand auf und begutachtete sich. Der rote Fleck auf seinem Oberschenkel und die weißen Spritzer auf dem roten Wams waren nicht zu übersehen.

„Steht dir gut“, scherzte Batman und grinste frech. John versetzte ihm einen neckischen Stoß, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte Batman ihn gepackt und küsste ihn. Es war kein sanfter Kuss. John erwiderte die stürmische Attacke von Zunge und Zähnen so gut er es vermochte und verspürte ein Schwindelgefühl, als das Blut aus seinem Kopf im Eiltempo gen Süden rauschte.

„Wenn du... wenn du so... weiter machst... _hng_... können wir gleich von vorne anfangen!“, brachte John zwischen den Küssen hervor, während seine Hände ein Eigenleben führten und unkontrolliert über Batmans Rücken und Po streichelten.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden...“, raunte Batman und legte seine Lippen zärtlich auf Johns, verweilte dort für ein paar lange Sekunden, bevor er sich wieder distanzierte. Johns Inneres zog sich in einer Mischung aus Widerwille und Wonne zusammen. Er wollte Holmes nicht loslassen und doch war ihm bewusst, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit ein Ende finden musste oder es würde ihm tatsächlich nicht gelingen, sich je wieder von dem anderen loszumachen.

Schweren Herzens trennte er sich von dem dunklen Ritter und schob ihn von sich. „Lass... uns was trinken, ja? Ich will nur eben versuchen, die Flecken zu beseitigen...“

Batman trat einen Schritt zurück und nickte schwach. „Okay.“

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Abstellkammer, doch während Batman zurück in den Schankraum ging, machte John einen Abstecher auf die Toilette und stellte sich an eines der Waschbecken. Mit Hilfe von Papiertüchern und etwas Wasser versuchte er, so viel wie möglich von den Spermaspuren zu entfernen. Anschließend tupfte er etwas an dem roten Bierfleck herum, der jedoch schon zu sehr eingetrocknet war, als dass ein wenig Wasser helfen konnte.

Resignierend warf er die Papiertücher in den Müll und hoffte, dass die Leute im Pub bereits zu betrunken waren, um Rückschlüsse auf sein kleines Intermezzo schließen zu können.

Bill und Mike hatten die Dartscheibe für sich erobert und spielten um die Wette. Alle beide hatten ein Bier in der dominanten Hand und warfen für einen erhöhten Schwierigkeitsgrad mit der anderen Hand die kleinen Pfeile. Wie es ihnen gelang, die Scheibe überhaupt zu treffen, war John ein Rätsel. Ein Blick in die Sitzecke verriet ihm, dass David und Mary noch immer damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals zu schieben, nur das Mary mittlerweile auf Davids Schoß grätschte und sich nichts daraus machte, dass die Umstehenden sie beobachteten.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer“, sagte John und grinste. Seiner Stimme fehlte jedoch die unterdrückte Wut, die er bei dem Anblick des Paares vorhin noch gespürt hatte. Mary warf John nichtsdestotrotz einen giftigen Blick über die Schulter zu, den John geflissentlich ignorierte. Stattdessen trank er den Rest seines Bieres und sah sich in dem Pub nach Batman um. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen.

Verwundert ging er zu der Bar hinüber, aber auch dort war kein Batman zu finden. Seine letzte Hoffnung zusammenkratzend ging John nach draußen. Vielleicht wartete Holmes dort auf ihn, bereit, den Rest der Nacht unvergesslich werden zu lassen. Aber auf der Straße stand nur eine Gruppe Mädchen in blutbefleckten Cheerleader-Kostümen, eine verschnupfte Mumie und ein Zombie, der eine Zigarre rauchte.

Von Batman keine Spur.

 

*

 

Die Nacht war noch nicht vorbei. Nachdem Mike und Bill ihr Dartspiel beendet hatten, setzten sie sich zurück in die Sitzecke und tranken ein weiteres blutrotes Bier und ein paar Schnäpse, bevor sie entschieden, zurück zu den Wohnheimen zu gehen.

David und Mary hatten sich im Laufe des Abends verabschiedet und John wollte gar nicht so genau darüber nachdenken, was sie gerade trieben. Die Enttäuschung über die verlorene Chance bei Mary war einem dumpfen Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit gewichen, das John im Augenblick nicht näher beleuchten wollte.

Viel mehr beschäftigte ihn die Frage, wohin Holmes verschwunden war und warum er John zurückgelassen hatte. Zu gern hätte er die letzten Stunden von Halloween mit ihm als Batman und Robin verbracht, musste John doch davon ausgehen, dass Holmes sich schon morgen nicht mehr an ihn erinnern würde. Was für eine Verschwendung!

„Mach dir nichts draus, Johnny! Ihr hättet eh nicht zusammengepasst“, meinte Bill und legte John einen Arm um die Schultern.

John verkrampfte augenblicklich und sah mit leichter Panik in den Augen zu seinem Kumpel auf. Immerhin hatte er weder Bill noch Mike etwas von seiner Bisexualität erzählt – erfahrungsgemäß reagierten viele Menschen etwas irritiert darauf. Hatten sie etwas davon mitbekommen, dass John und Holmes miteinander herumgemacht hatten...?

Bill warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut. „Du brauchst dich echt nicht verstellen, Alter! Wir wissen längst, dass du auf Mary stehst!“

„Wa... oh!“ John klappte den Mund zu und fuhr mit dem Daumen gedankenverloren über die eingetrockneten Spuren auf seinem Wams, die er nicht vollständig herausbekommen hatte. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich, ähm... ich hab vorhin jemanden getroffen und nicht nach der Telefonnummer gefragt...“ Das war zumindest nicht direkt gelogen!

John ließ die darauffolgenden Neckereien aufgrund seiner verpassten Chance bei _der_ _Unbekannten_ kommentarlos über sich ergehen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Sicherlich nicht, dass er ein zunehmendes Interesse an dem schrägsten Kerl der Universität entwickelte, obwohl dieser nicht einmal wusste, dass er ausgerechnet mit John Sex gehabt hatte. Offensichtlich interessierte es ihn auch nicht.

John seufzte. Er nahm sich vor, noch etwas zu trinken, um dem erhofften Filmriss eine zweite Chance zu geben und diese Nacht schnellstmöglich zu vergessen. Morgen würde das alles sicherlich schon anders aussehen. Ein frischer Start. Ohne Mary, ohne Holmes. Dafür nahm John auch einen Kater in Kauf.

Mike und Bill torkelten neben John her, einen Arm um die Schultern des jeweils anderen geschlungen und irgendwelche Lieder grölend, deren Texte sie nur zum Teil kannten. John grinste in sich hinein und manövrierte die beiden in die richtige Richtung, wenn sie vom Weg abkamen.

Nur wenig später erreichten sie das Wohnheim, in dem Mike wohnte. Es befand sich direkt auf dem Campus und gehörte zu den teureren Einrichtungen der Universität. Bill und John wohnten in einem anderen Gebäude etwa eine Dreivierteilstunde von der Uni entfernt, aber ob sie heute noch dorthin zurückkehren oder bei Mike übernachten würden, stand noch nicht fest.

Im Erdgeschoss des mehrstöckigen Wohnhauses gab es einen großen Gemeinschaftsraum mit bequemen Sitzmöbeln, einem Fernseher mit Spielkonsole, Tischfußball und eine in die Jahre gekommene HiFi-Anlage, die laute Rockmusik spielte. Auch hier war Halloweendekoration angebracht worden. Zahlreiche Studenten in Kostümen tummelten sich auf den Sofas oder tanzten miteinander. Halbvolle Bierflaschen standen überall herum. Eine Flasche Schnaps wurde von Hand zu Hand weitergereicht und zügig geleert.

Mike begrüßte lauthals einige Leute, die er kannte, holte ein paar Biere aus einer Kiste und reichte sie an John und Bill weiter. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis John genug von seinem Frust hinuntergespült hatte, um sich zum Tanzen überreden zu lassen. Tatsächlich tanzte John ganz gern, auch wenn er sich anfangs immer etwas seltsam dabei fühlte. Aber sobald es ihm gelang, die letzte Hemmschwelle zu überschreiten, kümmerte es ihn nicht mehr, wie albern andere seine dilettantischen Tanzschritte finden könnten.

Eine als _Morticia A. Addams_ verkleidete junge Frau stieß John kokett mit der Hüfte an und forderte ihn damit zum Tanzen auf. Glattes, dunkelbraunes Haar fiel ihr über die schmalen Schultern und in ihren braunen Augen blitzte es vergnügt. Sie war etwas größer als John und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, damit er sie trotz der lauten Musik verstand.

„Jeannette“, stellte sie sich vor und lächelte.

John nannte ebenfalls seinen Namen, erwiderte das Lächeln und tanzte ungezwungen mit ihr zu Michael Jacksons _Thriller_. Es machte Spaß. Jeanette hielt sich mit einer Hand an Johns Nacken fest, behielt jedoch eine Armlänge Abstand bei. Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten vielversprechend, als sie nach Johns Linker griff und sie an ihre Taille führte, ihn ihren ausladenden Hüftschwung spüren ließ. Sie platzierte die zweite Hand auf Johns Schulter und war im Begriff, ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen, als sich plötzlich zwei Hände von hinten auf Johns Hüfte legten.

„Hast du Spaß?“, raunte es dunkel dicht an seinem Ohr. Augenblicklich überzog John eine Gänsehaut. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, bevor es seine Aufgabe mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit wieder aufnahm.

Jeanette blinzelte irritiert und zog ihre Hände zurück, als der Mann hinter John diesen besitzergreifend an sich zog und umarmte. Mit dem Kinn stützte er sich ganz selbstverständlich auf Johns Schulter ab und fixierte Jeanette mit einem kühlen Blick, bis diese sich abwandte und kommentarlos das Weite suchte. Aber John war viel zu fasziniert, als dass er das überhaupt realisierte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete er Batmans Profil. Noch immer trug er die Maske des dunklen Ritters, die in den nachtblauen Umhang überging. Die gleichfarbigen Handschuhe hatte er jedoch ablegt. Vermutlich hatten sie bei ihrem letzten Treffen doch mehr Schaden genommen als anfangs gedacht.

Der Griff um Johns Torso verstärkte sich, so dass er Batmans Körper vom Kopf bis zu den Knien an sich gepresst spürte. Einlullende Wärme umfing ihn wie ein schützender Mantel.

„Wo warst du?“, fragte John und war fast mehr darüber erschrocken, wie drängend seine Stimme klang, als davon, dass er inmitten von zig Studenten von einem anderen Mann umarmt wurde.

„Ich wurde in eine Diskussion verwickelt, die etwas... außer Kontrolle geraten ist.“ Sie wiegten sich langsam hin und her, als würden sie miteinander tanzen. John hatte noch nie mit einem anderen Mann getanzt. Er legte seine Hände auf Batmans Unterarme vor seiner Brust und fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen nach. Noch immer pochte das Herz haltlos gegen seine Rippen und er war sicher, dass Holmes es spüren musste.

Aber es war egal. Sollte Holmes doch wissen, dass er und diese ganze Sache zwischen ihnen John nicht kalt ließ!

„Hast du dich geprügelt?“, fragte John und tastete prüfend über die Fingerknöchel.

Batman lachte leise. „Nein, soweit kam es nicht. Aber der andere wird sich vermutlich an die Begegnung erinnern, wenn er morgen mit Schmerzen in der Schulter aufwacht.“

Es war albern, aber der Gedanke, dass _sein_ Batman in einen Kampf verwickelt gewesen war, löste ein seltsam erregendes Kribbeln in Johns Magen aus. Er griff über seine Schulter nach Batmans Nacken und zog dessen Kopf näher an sich heran. Deutlich spürte er die Hitze, die sich unter der blauen Kapuze gesammelt hatte. Seine Lippen streiften hauchzart Batmans Wange und Batmans Augenlider flatterten zu. Ein kaum merkliches Zucken ging durch die langen Finger auf Johns Rippen.

In Johns Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, der ihm die Luft abzuschnüren drohte. Als wolle er die Worte unterbinden, die John auf der Zunge brannten. John schluckte dagegen an und sog zittrig Luft in seine Lunge. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich über Johns Schulter hinweg.

„Aller guten Dinge sind drei, oder...? Lass... lass uns woanders hingehen“, flüsterte er und beglückwünschte sich innerlich dazu, dass er Holmes’ stechenden Blick standhielt. Er bewegte seine Fingerspitzen über das Polyester an Batmans Hinterkopf, als ob er mit ausreichend Willenskraft durch den Stoff greifen und in das lockige Haar fassen könnte.

„Deine Freunde werden Bescheid wissen“, gab Batman zu bedenken und nickte in Richtung der Sofas. Widerstrebend sah John zu Bill und Mike hinüber, die ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Ob sie überrascht waren, John in dieser unmissverständlichen Situation zu sehen oder ob sie wussten, wer der Maskierte hinter John war, konnte dieser nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

Aber in diesem Moment war es ihm herzlich egal. Er wollte sich nicht noch eine Chance entgehen lassen, Holmes in die Finger zu bekommen, war es doch nach wie vor unwahrscheinlich, dass sich eine solche Gelegenheit in naher Zukunft noch einmal ergeben würde.

„Spielt keine Rolle.“ Entschlossen drehte sich John in der Umarmung herum, so dass er beide Arme um Batmans Hals legen und ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich hinunterziehen konnte. Im Vergleich zu den Küssen, die sie an diesem Abend bereits ausgetauscht hatten, war dieser unschuldig, fast keusch.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten, lächelte John sanft und spürte, wie Batman mit seinem Daumen unter dem gelben Umhang über sein Kreuz streichelte. Wärme lag in den graublauen Augen. Eine Wärme, die man dieser arroganten, vorlauten Person im Alltag nicht zutrauen würde. War das alles wirklich nur Show, um ihn ins Bett zu bekommen? Vorausgesetzt sie würden es diesmal in ein Bett schaffen... John würde sich nicht beschweren.

„Komm!“ Als hätte Holmes seine Gedanken gelesen, wurde John bei der Hand genommen und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum des Studentenwohnheims gezogen. Sie stolperten durch Gänge, erklommen Treppen in die oberen Stockwerke, hielten immer wieder an Ecken und Durchgängen und tauschten schwer atmend Küsse aus. Zapplige Euphorie machte sich in John breit und ließ ihn ungeplant kichern. Er wurde mit einem strahlenden, beinahe fassungslosen Lächeln belohnt, bevor Batman ihn weiterführte.

Sie hielten vor einer Tür, die so aussah wie jede andere auf dem Gang. Auf dem Klingelschild stand _S. Holmes_ mit blauem Kugelschreiber in einer kantigen Handschrift geschrieben. S wie Simon, Scott, Sebastian, Steven? John würde es früher oder später herausfinden.

„Wo sind wir hier?“, fragte John, obwohl er die Antwort darauf längst kannte. Sein Herz machte einen aufgeregten Satz, balancierte seine Nervosität wie auf einem Drahtseil.

„Ich wohne hier!“ Ein Lachen schwang in der dunklen Stimme mit, als wäre das alles ganz offensichtlich. Vielleicht hatte Batman vergessen, dass er sich rollengerecht als _Bruce Wayne_ vorstellt hatte und nicht als _S. Holmes_!

Kopfschüttelnd trat John durch einen kurzen Flur in die Wohnung. Es war stockdunkel, doch Batman nahm erneut Johns Hand und führte ihn trittsicher ins Innere. Papiere raschelten unter Johns Schuhen. Sein Fuß kollidierte mit einem Buch, das über den Laminatboden schlitterte.

„Wie... wie wär’s mit Licht?“

„Unnötig“, behauptete Batman und blieb stehen. Jalousien wurden hochgezogen und gaben dabei ein ratschendes Geräusch von sich. Blaues Licht fiel in den kleinen Raum hinter John, erhellte den Schreibtisch, der direkt vor dem Fenster stand, und die Konturen weiterer Möbel. Draußen erstreckte sich der nächtliche Campus, dessen schmale Pfade vereinzelt mit hüfthohen Laternen gesäumt waren. Darüber der Nachthimmel, ein paar verstreute Sterne und ein fast voller Mond.

„Oh.“

John spürte Batmans Blick auf sich und sah zu dem anderen auf. Die graublauen Augen gingen im Schatten der Maske vollkommen unter, aber das Mondlicht warf sich einladend auf die schönen Lippen und verstärkte Johns Drang, sie zu küssen, um ein Vielfaches.

John zupfte an seinen Handschuhen, streifte sie ab und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Achtsam legte er seine Finger an Batmans Wagen, streichelte mit dem Daumen über die Haut. Batman drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, küsste Johns Handfläche, führte Johns Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher an sich heran.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich wahrscheinlich zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht und obwohl es sich bereits vertraut anfühlen sollte, kochte Aufgeregtheit und Nervenkitzel in John hoch. Er seufzte leise, ließ Holmes’ Unterlippe zwischen seine beiden gleiten. Mehr zärtliche Berührung als Kuss. Wie sollte er den anderen ab morgen nur ansehen, ohne an diese Augenblicke zurückzudenken? Wie dem Drang widerstehen, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu umarmen?

„Nicht nachdenken“, raunte Batman und John realisierte, dass er sich für mehrere Sekunden nicht mehr gerührt hatte.

„Küss mich“, keuchte John atemlos und zog Batman im gleichen Moment enger an sich, tauchte seine Zunge in den feuchten Mund und leckte über ihr Gegenstück.

Gut, dann war das eben das einzige Mal, dass sie zusammen sein würden. John würde sich morgen mit den Konsequenzen beschäftigen und solange nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Oder es zumindest versuchen.

Geradezu verzweifelt intensivierte John den Kuss, entschlossen, diesen Abend unvergesslich zu machen. Batman erwiderte den Ansturm mit der gleichen Dringlichkeit. Hände glitten über Arme, Schulter, Rücken, schlüpften auf der Suche nach Haut unter Stoffe.

Mit einer energischen Handbewegung wischte Batman achtlos Papier und Hefte vom Schreibtisch, drehte John herum und setzte ihn auf die Tischplatte. Er streichelte über Johns Oberschenkel, drückte sie weiter auseinander und stellte sich dazwischen, drängte sich gegen Johns Schritt. Fahrige Finger nestelten an Johns Umhang, bis sich der Verschluss löste und das Teil auf den Schreibtisch fiel; öffneten die Knöpfe des Wamses und streiften ihn über Johns Schultern.

Erregung und Kälte stellten die feinen Härchen auf Johns Haut auf und ließen ihn zittrig Luft einsaugen. Warme Hände streichelten über seinen Oberkörper, seine Taille und den weichen Bauch, glitten über die empfindsamen Brustwarzen. John seufzte. Ihm war heiß und kalt und schwindlig und sein Penis drängte gegen die Innenseite der unbequemen Shorts.

Batmans lange Finger fuhren über die Ausbuchtung, pressten sanft dagegen und entlockten John ein abgehacktes Keuchen, bevor sie über die Knie und die Schienbeine weiterwanderten. Ein hohles Geräusch hallte im Zimmer wider, als Johns grünen Slipper zu Boden fielen. Batman machte Anstalten, John erneut hochzuheben, so dass John seine Beine um Batmans Hüfte schlang und sich an dessen Schultern klammerte. Es war ein seltsam berauschendes Gefühl, derart von den sprichwörtlichen Füßen gerissen zu werden.

Ohne die Lippen von Johns zu lösen, taumelte Batman zu seinem Bett hinüber, ließ John auf die Decke fallen. Er richtete sich auf und zog John in der gleichen Bewegung die grünen Shorts und die weißen Leggings von den Beinen, warf sie beiseite.

Mehr als dass er ihn sah, spürte John Batmans brennenden Blick auf sich. Nackt bis auf die lächerliche Maske um seine Augen lag er auf dem fremden Bett. Blaues Mondlicht fiel durch das Fenster und warf fahle Rechtecke auf seinen Körper, als wolle es ihn besonders in Szene setzen. John stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und sah aufmerksam zu der großgewachsenen Gestalt auf, auch wenn in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas zu sehen war.

Er beobachtete, wie Batman den gelben Gürtel abschnallte und auf den Boden sinken ließ, lachte, als Batman sich umständlich aus den Stiefel befreite und dabei beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Nicht witzig!“, beschwerte sich Batman in gespielter Empörung und versetzte John einen Schubs. Noch immer erheitert schnaufend rutschte John weiter auf das Bett und ließ sich zurückfallen. Grinsend streichelte er im Schutz des Halbdunkels über seinen nackten Körper, fuhr über seine Hoden und den erigierten Penis, die verhärteten Brustwarzen. Sein Atem stockte, als er seine Beine einladend spreizte und ein paar Mal über seine Eichel rieb.

Erregung und Nervosität spielten auf seinen gespannten Nervenbahnen wie auf den Saiten eines Streichinstruments, ließen ihn bebend nach Luft schnappen und einen ungeduldigen Laut ausstoßen. Batman erwiderte dies seinerseits mit einem Knurren. Er hakte die Daumen in seine dunkelblauen Shorts, schob sie über seine Beine und stieg heraus. Mit effizienten Handgriffen manövrierte er das elastische Oberteil des Kostüms über seinen Kopf, ohne dabei die Maske abzunehmen. Er befreite den langen Umhang aus dem gerafften Stoff und warf diesen irgendwo hinter sich ins Zimmer.

John biss sich in die Unterlippe und betrachtete in stiller Bewunderung den vom Mondlicht beschienenen Körper. „Was... ist mit der Maske?“, fragte John mit belegter Stimme. Er räusperte sich verhalten, leckte sich über die Lippen.

Statt zu antworten, stieg Batman auf das Bett, rutschte zwischen Johns Knie und küsste sich langsam über Bauch, Brust und Schlüsselbein. Der lange Umhang breitete sich wie eine dünne Decke über ihnen aus, ließ einzig die Füße herausschauen.

Warm und schwer legte sich der andere Körper auf John. Er zuckte und seufzte leise, als er Batmans Erektion neben der seinen spürte, hart und drängend; legte eine Hand in Batmans Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Küsste ihn. Die andere Hand streichelte begehrlich über Batmans Taille, den Rücken und die Rundung des Pos.

Sie streichelten und küssten sich, rieben sich gierig aneinander, seufzten und keuchten. John wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Sein Puls raste, seine Lippen brannten, sein Penis pochte und sonderte klares Präejakulat ab. Es war heiß und feucht und einfach nicht genug.

„Gleitgel, hast du welches?“

„Ja...“ Batman langte unter das Bett, zog einen Pappkarton hervor und entnahm diesem eine halbvolle Tube. Er drehte sie auf den Kopf und schüttelte sie, so dass sich der viskose Inhalt direkt unter der Kappe sammelte.

„...Kondom?“ John schlug das Herz bis in die Kehle. Er war darauf gefasst, jeden Augenblick abgewiesen zu werden. Schließlich war es eine Sache, ein wenig herumzumachen, doch eine völlig andere, so schnell bis zum Äußersten zu gehen. Vielleicht war es dumm – ganz bestimmt sogar – aber er wollte es. Unbedingt.

Batman zögerte ein paar lange Sekunden, ehe er sich erneut zur Seite lehnte und in dem Karton wühlte.

Ein quadratisches Päckchen zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger haltend sah er fragend auf John hinab. John konnte lediglich einen Teil des Gesichtes sehen, aber er spürte deutlich die Verunsicherung des anderen. Vielleicht war das alles tatsächlich nichts, was Holmes öfters machte, dachte John und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Er streckte seine Linke aus und tastete mit den Fingerspitzen über Holmes’ Erektion, umfasste sanft die Hoden, ließ sie über seine Handfläche gleiten. Zärtlich streichelte er den Schaft hinauf, umspielte die Eichel und verteilte den Lusttropfen auf der Spitze. Sein Mund war nur wenige Millimeter von Holmes’ entfernt, warmer Atem stieß ihm entgegen.

„Roll es über“, raunte John und ließ seine offenen Lippen über Kiefer, Kinn und Mundwinkel wandern.

Batman gab ein dunkles Knurren von sich und küsste John hart und verlangend, setzte sich schließlich auf und hantierte mit dem Kondom herum, streifte es über sein Glied.

Bedächtig drehte sich John auf den Bauch, darauf achtend, dass er dem anderen nicht versehentlich einen Tritt verpasste. Er griff nach dem Gleitgel und gab etwas davon auf seine Fingerspitzen. Einen Blick über seine Schulter werfend winkelte er ein Bein an und verteilte die viskose Masse auf seinem Anus, massierte gezielt den Muskelring. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass er das gemacht hatte, doch als er die sensiblen Nervenenden reizte, schoss seine Erregung augenblicklich nach oben.

Batmans Hände legten sich auf seinen Oberschenkel und seinen Po, streichelten, kneteten. Ungeduld und Neugier vibrierte in seinen Fingern. Sie tasteten über das Perineum und ließen John unerwartet aufkeuchen.

„ _Ah!_ ...mach das noch mal!“

Batman gehorchte und machte kleine kreisende Bewegung an der gleichen Stelle, streifte dabei immer wieder wie zufällig Johns Finger, die sich langsam durch den Muskelring schoben. Die Atmung beider Männer hatte sich deutlich beschleunigt. Ungeduldig drängte John zwei Finger tief in sich und wand sich auf der Bettdecke, bis er mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag und ins Kissen stöhnte. Ein ekstatisches Zucken ging durch sein Becken, als seine Fingerspitzen über seine Prostata strichen.

Er glühte innerlich, wollte mehr, wollte alles andere um sich herum ausblenden und sich dieser ungezügelten Lust hingeben, die durch seine Venen pumpte. John war in dieser Hinsicht schon immer ein wenig zu ungeduldig gewesen. Er zog die Finger aus seinem Körper, spreizte seine Pobacken und hob sein Becken so weit an, wie es ihm möglich war.

Schwer atmend griff Batman ihm in die Hüfte, zog ihn ein Stück zurück, so dass John die Knie in die Matratze drückte. Der Kopf der Erektion streifte Johns Fingerspitzen. Er hörte das knarzende Geräusch der Tube. Kühles Gel auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Dann der Druck an seiner halbwegs gedehnten Körperöffnung. John verkrampfte unweigerlich. Die unnachgiebige Dehnung löste einen kurzen, stechenden Schmerz aus, der jedoch sofort abebbte, als Holmes innehielt.

John drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, schnappte gierig nach Luft und sah hinter sich. „Ist okay, mach weiter“, murmelte er und griff nach Holmes’ Hand auf seiner Hüfte.

Holmes wirkte angespannt und unsicher. „Ich... will dir nicht wehtun.“

Ein Lächeln zog an Johns Mundwinkel. „Tust du nicht. Mach langsam.“ Er drückte noch einmal ermutigend die Hand des anderen, drehte sich wieder um und atmete tief durch. Hatte er das schon einmal gemacht oder war es vielleicht sogar das erste Mal für Holmes? Sie hatten nicht darüber geredet. Hatten generell wenig über die ganze Sache gesprochen. War das alles in Ordnung für Holmes? Wollte er es überhaupt?

Der zögerliche Druck gegen den Muskelring war John Antwort genug. Er spreizte seine Knie so gut es auf dem schmalen Bett eben ging, drängte sich Holmes entgegen und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich weitestgehend zu entspannen. Holmes’ Finger krallten sich fast schmerzhaft in Johns Hüften, hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle, aber vor allem schienen sie Holmes Halt zu geben. John sah über seine Schulter in das losgelöste Gesicht des anderen.

Holmes hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen zu einem stummen Stöhnen geöffnet. Mit einem sachten Rollen der Hüften ließ John die Erektion noch ein wenig tiefer in sich hineingleiten. Stück für Stück, bis er Holmes’ Leiste an seinem Hintern spürte. Keuchend wartete er ab, bis sich das Gefühl der Dehnung legte. Er rutschte etwas über das Laken, um besseren Halt zu finden, leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen.

Holmes’ Hände streichelten unablässig über seinen Rücken, die Taille und die Hüften, dann lehnte er sich vor, küsste Johns Schultern und den Nacken. „Okay?“, fragte er und die erregte Anspannung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Mit wild pochendem Herzen griff John hinter sich, packte Holmes im Nacken und zog ihn in einen hungrigen Kuss, biss in die vollen Lippen und seufzte leise. „Ja... du kannst dich ruhig bewegen“, erwiderte er und wiegte seine Hüften langsam vor und zurück. Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht, sein Atem stockte.

Holmes stöhnte leise und saugte sich über Johns Schulterblatt fest als wüsste er nicht, woran er sich sonst festhalten sollte. Mit einem Arm stützte er sich neben John ab, während sich der andere um Johns Mitte schlang und ihn fest an sich drückte.

John schnaufte unter dem Gewicht des anderen und der eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit. Außerdem staute sich zunehmend die Hitze unter diesem vermaledeiten Umhang, den Holmes nach wie vor trug.

Entschieden schob John den anderen von sich weg und bedeutete ihm, sich hinzulegen. Als Holmes den Umhang unter sich ausgebreitet und die Beine ausgestreckt hatte, kletterte John auf seinen Schoß. Sein Muskelring war entspannt genug, dass er sich bedächtig auf Holmes’ Erektion sinken lassen konnte, während er sich auf dessen Brust abstützte. Jeder einzelne Nerv in Johns Körper flammte auf, prickelte berauschend. Er sog deutlich hörbar die Luft ein. Ausgefüllt und gleichzeitig vollkommen in Kontrolle.

 _Oh ja_ , das war besser.

Holmes’ Mund öffnete sich zu einem lautlosen Stöhnen, das auf dem Weg aus seiner Kehle stecken geblieben war. Er krallte sich in Johns Oberschenkel und japste wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Langsam fing John an sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Seine Finger streichelten ziellos über Holmes’ Brust, Rippen und Bauch.

Der völlig weggetretene Anblick, den Holmes bot, intensivierte Johns Erregung um ein Vielfaches. Immer wieder ließ er die steinharte Erektion des anderen beinahe aus sich herausgleiten, ehe er sich erneut in dessen Schoß sinken ließ. In der Aufwärtsbewegung spannte er seine innere Muskulatur an, was jedes Mal ein fast schon gepeinigtes Keuchen und Stöhnen bei Holmes verursachte.

Vergeblich versuchte Holmes in die einnehmende Enge zu stoßen, doch John ließ sich in seinem Rhythmus nicht beirren. Jedes Auf und Ab löste kleine Funken aus, die über Johns Haut blitzten und ihn ekstatisch stöhnen ließen. Er spürte, wie sein Höhepunkt in greifbare Nähe rückte und beschleunigte das Rollen seiner Hüfte noch ein wenig. Schließlich realisierte er, wie sich Holmes unter ihm verkrampfte; wie die Erektion in seinem Inneren pulsierte.

Holmes stemmte die Füße in die Matratze und stieß so tief wie möglich in die feuchte Enge, bäumte sich auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte abgehackt, als er kam. Zitternd und zuckend gruben sich seine Finger in Johns Fleisch, bis die Wellen der Ekstase langsam abebbten und er schwer atmend zurück ins Kissen fiel.

Ohne den Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden, umfasste John seinen Penis und rieb gezielt über die feuchte Eichel, der eigene Höhepunkt zum Greifen nah. Als er kam, stützte er sich mit der freien Hand auf Holmes ab und ergoss sich in drei, vier Schüben über dessen Bauch und Brust. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und summte unter der sich entladenden Energie. John ließ nicht von sich ab, bis er auch den letzten Tropfen aus sich herausgelockt hatte und seine Haut zu empfindlich war, um weiterzumachen. Erschöpft beugte er sich zu Holmes hinunter und küsste ihn.

Augenblicklich schlang Holmes beide Arme um Johns Torso und zog ihn an sich heran, ignorierte dabei vollkommen die nassen Spuren auf seinem Oberkörper. Sie küssten sich lang und ausgiebig, streichelten über verschwitzte Haut.

Irgendwann protestierten Johns Glieder, weil er sich noch immer in dieser unbequemen Position befand. Er richtete sich auf, ließ Holmes’ schlaffes Glied aus sich herausgleiten und legte sich neben den anderen. Müde streifte er sich die Augenmaske über den Kopf und wischte damit notdürftig über die Theaterschminke, vermutete jedoch, dass er die Sache eher verschlimmerte, als dass er sie besser machte. Resigniert lachend warf er den schwarzen Stoffstreifen vom Bett und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte er sanft über Holmes’ Wange und Kinn, fuhr den Schwung der Lippen nach. Unruhig huschten Holmes’ Augen zwischen Johns hin und her, als dieser ihm die Halbmaske über den Kopf schob. Das hereinfallende Mondlicht genügte gerade, um die bekannten Gesichtszüge zu erkennen. Sanft strich John ein paar schweißnasse Haarsträhnen aus Holmes’ Stirn und lächelte. Er küsste ihn auf den Nasenrücken und schmiegte sich an Holmes, der leise seufzend seinen Griff um John verstärkte.

 

*

 

John musste eingeschlafen sein. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er erstmalig das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand. An der Wand gegenüber des Bettes stand ein mit Büchern vollgestopftes Regal, daneben ein Kleiderschrank mit halb geöffneter Tür, aus dem ein langer grauer Ärmel lugte. Auf dem Boden lagen mehrere lose Seiten Papier und noch mehr Bücher verteilt, Stifte, aufgeschlagene Ordner, ein Locher, ein paar vergessene Kleidungsstücke und eine leere Tasse. John schmunzelte ob des Durcheinanders.

Trübes Herbstlicht fiel durch das Fenster auf den Schreibtisch und brannte in Johns Augen. Ihm war kalt, da ihn der nachtblaue Umhang, der über ihm lag, nur teilweise bedeckte. Sein Rücken war jedoch angenehm warm. Er lauschte auf die tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hinter sich. Seine verspannten Muskeln protestierten ungehalten, als er sich vorsichtig herumdrehte.

Holmes lag mit dem Rücken zu John, das Gesicht zur Wand. Sein Kopf lag auf seinem angewinkelten Arm, die Finger zuckten unregelmäßig. John hatte das starke Bedürfnis, über die Hebungen und Senkungen der Wirbelsäule zu streicheln, die vereinzelten Leberflecken mit imaginären Linien zu verbinden, sein Gesicht in den Nacken zu pressen und den Geruch des anderen zu inhalieren.

Aber John wollte ihn nicht wecken. Eigentlich sollte er schon längst nicht mehr hier sein. Die ganze Situation würde nur schrecklich unbehaglich werden, wenn Holmes aufwachte und ihn hier vorfand. Sich ein schweres Seufzen verkneifend stieg John vorsichtig aus dem Bett und auf das Taschentuch, das auf dem Boden lag. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, wie Holmes es aus seinem ominösen Karton gezogen, sie beide behelfsmäßig damit abgewischt und das Kondom darin eingewickelt hatte.

Der Karton lugte noch immer unter dem Bett hervor, aber außer ein paar weitere Kondompäckchen und der Tube Gleitgel befand sich nichts darin. John warf das Taschentuch in den Mülleimer unter dem Schreibtisch. Er hob das weiß-grüne Stoffknäul vom Boden auf und trennte Leggings, Shorts und Unterhose, behielt Letztere in der Hand und schlich auf der Suche nach der Toilette in den kurzen Flur vor der Eingangstür.

Das Badezimmer war winzig. Es gab kaum genug Platz, um sich zwischen Dusche, Toilette und Waschbecken um die eigene Achse zu drehen. John schnaubte amüsiert, als er sein Gesicht im Spiegel sah. Die schwarze Theaterschminke war stark verschmiert, einzelne Fingerabdrücke zeichneten seine Wangen und den Hals. Kopfschüttelnd hängte John seine Unterhose an die Türklinke, pinkelte und wusch sich gründlich das Gesicht.

In dem Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken fand er einen Waschlappen. Er säuberte damit notdürftig den Rest seines Körpers, entfernte die eingetrockneten Spuren seines Spermas und des Gleitgels. Als er vorsichtig über seine angenehm brennende Körperöffnung tastete und Bilder der letzten Nacht seinen Kopf fluteten, stieß er die Luft aus seiner beengten Lunge. Sein Herz zog sich in einer Mischung aus Euphorie und Anspannung zusammen, wusste es doch noch nicht, dass es in Kürze enttäuscht werden würde.

John wrang den Lappen aus und legte ihn über die Heizung. Nachdem er in seine Unterhose gestiegen war und das zerwühlte Haar etwas gerichtet hatte, ging er zurück in das andere Zimmer. Holmes lag noch immer mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und schlief. So leise wie möglich ging John zum Schreibtisch hinüber und war gerade im Begriff, in die fleckigen weißen Leggings zu steigen, nicht begeistert davon, dass er an diesem Morgen in dem Kostüm zu seinem Wohnheim zurückkehren musste, als ihm ein loses Blatt auffiel.

Es war die Deckseite einer Hausarbeit zum Thema Gärung. Unter dem Titel standen die üblichen Informationen des Autors. In dem Bemühen, nicht breit zu grinsen, presste John die Lippen zusammen. S stand also für Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Ein ungewöhnlicher Name für einen ungewöhnlichen Menschen. Sherlock. John war mehr als versucht, den Namen laut auszusprechen, ihn über seine Zunge rollen zu lassen, der Bewegung seiner Lippen genau nachzuspüren. Es war albern.

Kurzentschlossen hob John einen Kugelschreiber vom Boden auf und notierte seinen Namen und seine Telefonnummer auf dem Blatt. Er faltete es und legte es neben Sherlock auf das Bett, bevor er eilig in seine Slipper schlüpfte, den Wams zuknöpfte und ging.

 

*

 

John machte sich keine allzu große Hoffnung, dass Sherlock sich tatsächlich bei ihm melden würde. So war das doch bei One-Night-Stands. Man traf sich, hatte Spaß und ging wieder auseinander. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine gekränkten Gefühle. Aber eben auch keine Chance auf mehr.

Seine Telefonnummer zu hinterlassen, war ein Überschreiten dieser Grenze. Es war ein Angebot, ein zaghaftes Hoffen auf ein Wiedersehen, ein...

Kaum dass John sein Zimmer betreten hatte, summte das Handy in seiner Jackentasche. Er ignorierte geflissentlich den nervösen Hüpfer, den sein Magen machte, und holte das Gerät hervor. Unbekannte Nummer.

_Kaffee? – SH_

Das Lächeln, das sich über Johns Gesicht zog, hätte die dunkelste Nacht zum Tag gemacht. Mit flatterndem Herzen ließ er seine Finger über das Display huschen.

_Bin in einer Stunde bei dir – JW_

Manchmal gehörten zwei Menschen einfach nicht zusammen, obwohl einer von beiden durchaus Interesse hatte. So wie bei John und Mary.

Und dann gab es jene magischen Begegnungen wie in dieser Halloweennacht, die vorherbestimmt zu sein schienen.

Das Schicksal wird sich seinen Teil dabei gedacht haben!

 

+++

Ende

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Ronettes: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrVbawRPO7I>  
> Michael Jackson: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rsE0rawhQE>


End file.
